Annoying Love
by ShoujoLove
Summary: Haruno Sakura had just transferred into Konoha Private High. There, she meets her childhood friend Naruto and fell in love at first sight with Uchiha Sasuke! AU SasuSaku


CHAPTER 1

**Summary: **Haruno Sakura just got transferred into Konoha Private High. There, she meets her childhood friend Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke whom she felt in love at first sight!

**Disclaimer: **you know the answer already sigh

**CHAPTER 1**

STuDeNT CouNCiL

A pink haired girl is sitting anxiously on a couch. At times she would glance at the blonde woman sitting on the table on her right. On her table there is a black plate written 'TSUNADE' in gold and below that 'Headmistress' were written also in gold on it.

Next to her stood a young lady who at times would smile whenever Sakura look over to her. Sakura catch her name as Shizune as she saw her nametag when Shizune brought her to the _Headmistress Office_ a while ago.

Sakura were lost upon her arrival to Konoha Private High, her new school. Fortunately, Shizune spotted her and were immediately brought to the _Headmistress Office_.

'Knock, knock'

Sakura jolted a bit at the sudden sound, which breaks the silence in the office. Tsunade immediately respond with a stern _'come in'_

Sakura's attention was brought to the door. A raven-haired boy came in, his left hand was put inside his pocket. Sakura's eyes immediately locked to the boy who had just came in. She can feel her heart beating really fast that she can almost hear the beats. It's love at first sight

Behind him a boy with blonde hair follows. He had whiskers on both cheeks and was always grinning from where he entered.

"You call for me sensei?" Uchiha Sasuke asked without even taking a glance at Sakura who've been in the room.

"Yes. Haruno-san," Tsunade look over to Sakura who was looking at Sasuke the whole time.

"Ah! Yes?" Sakura immediately advert her eyes turning her attention to Tsunade as her name were called.

"This is the president of the student council of Konoha High, Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura bow slightly.

"…and I'm Uzumaki Naruto the vice-pres. Long time no see Sakura-chan," Naruto wink at Sakura introducing himself.

"Na…Naruto!?"

* * *

"Man…it's been such a long time isn't it?"

They had just walked out from the _Headmistress Office_. Tsunade had assigned for the student council to guide Sakura around the school.

"Yeah! I can't believe to see you here Naruto! What's more, you actually become the Vice-president for the student council?" Sakura was so excited to once again meet with her childhood friend, Naruto.

"What do you mean by that Saakura-chan?" Naruto whined.

"Coz, well…you are…you know…"

"Stupid," Sasuke finished Sakura's sentence.

"Teme!" Naruto shot a glare at him but was ignored. Sakura chuckled at their behaviour.

* * *

"Well, I'm here…" Sakura took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She was standing in front of the student council office.

'Knock, knock'

**_Silence_**

'Knock, knock'

**_Another silence_**

"Ex…excuse me," Sakura said slowly as she open the door. Sakura peek inside and saw Sasuke were reading a book on a table. On the table a black plate stands with 'Student Council President' written on it in gold letters.

"_Kyaa! It's Sasuke,"_ Sakura looked around for a bit and grinned at herself. _"…and he's by himself,"_

Sakura made herself in and walk towards Sasuke with her eyes focusing on him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke closed the book he was reading, closing his eyes when he felt Sakura's presence behind him.

"Well, you were concentrating on it, so I wanna know what's so interesting about it," Sakura grinned at Sasuke.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked putting the book on the table.

"Naruto ask me to come here during lunch break…" Sakura said wandering her eyes around the room. "Ah! I did knock though, but no answers so I help myself in?" Sakura grinned widely.

"Naruto's not here,"

"Then, I'll just wait here," Sakura slumped herself on the couch that were arranged in front of the table Sasuke is sitting on. Sasuke stares at her.

"Don't worry, don't worry. I won't bother you," Sakura reassured while waving her right hands in front of her.

**3 minutes later**

"Hey is it really that interesting? What is it about?" Sakura put her chin and both of her palms on Sasuke's table. She was feeling bored waiting for Naruto.

Silence

"Must be really interesting isn't it?" Sakura tilted her head to the right.

_Silence_

"Come on, share with me! Share with me!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Sasuke growing impatient as he is, slammed the book on the table and glare at Sakura.

"You are…annoying!" Sasuke said coldly.

"Mou…you don't have to snap like that," Sakura pouted.

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto came in and saw Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto" Sakura smiled brightly.

"Sakura-chyan your smiling face is really cute" Naruto hugs Sakura tightly while Sakura trying her hardest to break free.

"About time…she's being annoying," Sasuke stated glaring at Sakura.

"Meanie!" Sakura put her tongues out at Sasuke, which is ignored.

"What's going on here? Hey who's the pinkie?" A blonde girl with crystal blue eyes came in suddenly. She was really beautiful. She had put up her long hair in a ponytail. Behind her a boy with hair tide up like a pineapple yawning lazily. Shortly after a boy with pearl white eyes came in with a girl who perhaps related to him considering the similarity in their eyes. She had short lavender hair.

"This everyone! Is Sakura-chan! She's my girlfriend!" Naruto introduced Sakura and received a kick on his left leg when he mentioned 'girlfriend'

"I believe I misheard what you were saying Na.ru.to," Sakura said shooting glares at Naruto.

"Aww, man! Well, she is Haruno Sakura my childhood friend and a new member of the student council," Naruto winked at everyone.

"Nice me- what!?" Sakura was shocked with Naruto's last statement about her being the member of student council.

"Since when is she? Why haven't we informed about this?" Ino asked.

"That's why I'm informing you right now,"

"I think, that you just decide for that just now aren't ya?" Shikamaru said lazily scratching the back of his head.

"what are you-" Naruto was unable to finished his sentence of because he can feel the presence of dark aura behind him.

**"Just what are you doing deciding things on your own huh? Uzumaki Naruto,"** Everyone looks at Sasuke who were sitting on his chair with his left leg being put on top of his right. Both of his hands were put on his chest smiling evilly at Naruto.

FIN

* * *

So there ya go. Erm…it's my first fic. So plz be gentle Anyway review will make me feel good. So review away


End file.
